In the road construction industry, ground milling machines in form of road milling machines, stabilizers and recyclers are used which comprise a milling rotor. The milling rotor consists of a cylindrical tube, on the jacket surface of which the milling tools are arranged. Chisels or chisel-like apparatuses which are either welded directly onto the rotor or held in quick-change tool holders are used as milling tools.
Ground milling machines of the generic kind are used for tearing open the respective surfaces over a wide area and in a continuous fashion, such as during the reconstruction of roads and paths, and for re-using the milling material subsequently for the production of a new base course. In the case of stabilizers and recyclers, stabilizing agents and so-called secondary raw materials and further building materials such as sand and the like are optionally mixed into the milling material within the rotor box in a continuous manner. They will be mixed with the detached milling material by a rotation of the milling drum in the rotor box. The mixture will remain locally as a relatively flat layer for further processing. The detached milling material and the mixture of detached milling material and aggregates will be referred to below simply as milling material.
In known milling rotors, the milling tools are distributed on the rotor jacket in the manner that—as seen in the circumferential direction—a pattern with a V-like or W-like progression is produced which is symmetrical to the central line. It has been found, however, that depending on the milling depth, the rotor speed and the travelling speed of the ground milling machine, the milling material will be conveyed towards the center of the rotor or on both sides to the outside, and will be deposited in an inhomogeneous manner. Coarse fractions in particular form undesirable accumulations in the center of the milling track.